


Call of the sea

by Bones_and_Teeth



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Faerûn, Folklore, Mysterious girl, Selkie - Freeform, Tiefling, dnd, monster girlfriend, pirate, pirate setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bones_and_Teeth/pseuds/Bones_and_Teeth
Summary: A hopeless romantic tiefling travels the seas. She's blessed with an amazing crew and the freedom of the big never ending blue ocean.But she's missing something, a warm body at night. A soul to share hers with.One night drunk out of her mind she finds it.or is it mearly a visage send to torture her?





	Call of the sea

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of some DND setting stories I want to do :)  
> Basicly ranging from smut to fluff  
> mostly creature related :,) 
> 
> So I hope y'all enjoy this first chapter of one of the longer stories!

**Chapter one: the taste of salt.**

She looked over the never ending blue. Her fiery red hair blowing in the wind, the soft jingling of her horn’s jewelry mixing in with the calling of seagulls and the waves brushing against the ship’s body. The tiefling turned her attention to her crew; a mix of races ,but all handpicked by herself and the most loyal bunch of misfits any captain can wish for. 

‘ Captain? We are getting close to Oresk.’ Her right hand man informed her. Callum was the one she trusted most of the crew, the one she knew the longest. The two of them grew up on the same streets, seen the same horrors , escaped the same fate. It grew a bond between the tiefling and tabaxi. Callum would follow Gyn to the end of the world and back and she would do the same.

Gyn gave a brief nod. Glanced at the feline humanoid next to her, his ears perked, eye wide looking over the horizon. They would pass by Bulta before Oresk. Gyn knew her friend too well. 

‘ We can stop by Bulta if you wish to do so Call.’ Before he could even say anything she had made up her mind. ‘ Tell Ramses to set course to Bulta.’ The tabaxi gave his captain a quick thanks before maneuvering his way to the tortle sailing master to change the course.

The ship groaned softly as the course changed. Waves lapping at the boats hull. The grey tiefling took a deep breath of the salty sea air. This is her home, her domain. She grins before making her way back to her quarters. 

They might live a pirate life but her quarters screamed novelty and luxury. Soft satin sheets, spider silk clothes, knick knacks from raids and trades. She let her fingers run over the marble elf bust. Ashy fingers ran over ivory white. There was a longing in the motion. 

Even with her crew, even with the occasional port town visit,Gyn felt a piece of her was missing. As exciting as the pirate life is, she missed a warm body in her sheets at night. A soul to share hers with. Her yellow eyes caught a glint of her reflection in a polished silver plate. 

‘ Beware the Ember of the sea,’ She softly sang, tracing the reflection of herself. ‘ The fiery hair the last thing you see. Devil’s maiden, oh Devil’s maiden oh please leave us be. Don’t let the hellish fire devour me.’ She scoffed and went to lay in her hammock. 

* * *

Her tail flicked some sand as her feet touched land. they finally reached Bulta. Callum was beyond himself. Excited to hunt and catch some of the more rare critters of this place. Bulta was one of the more unique places in the Pirate Isles. Fauna and flora that came from here was half the size it was anywhere else. Creatures from here had a great value among traders on Kelthan.

‘ You get a hour Call, before we head to Oresk. So don’t head to far alright?’ Callum gave his captain a nod before disappearing into the thicket of the jungle. Meanwhile the others of her crew took the moment to relax on the beach, some others also headed into the jungle to get some ration supplies. One of the perks of the pirate life, being able to taste all the exotic things of the world without paying the outrageous price for it.

Gyn walked along the shore of the isle. Her tail lazily following behind her drawing lines in the sand. She left her boots at the ship, she preferred the feeling of hot sand on her bare feet. It felt comforting, it felt right. 

Turning around behind a rock formation , the tiefling stopped in her tracks. A small herd of seals. At first glance it appeared to be adults with some pups but getting a bit closer, Gyn noticed that part of the herd were regular seals and a portion were Bulta seals. Half the size of a regular seal, they are often mistaken as pups. The playful nature of these creatures makes it hard to tell the difference either way. 

A group of actual pups chased a crab across the shore, The adults sunbathing. Gyn looked at these creatures with admiration. Free to choose between sea and land whenever they please. 

Lucky bastards

As the pups played in the waves and annoyed the adults, Gyn’s attention was drawn to a lighter shape in the water. A blond seal breached the water and made its way to the shore joining the others. The tiefling was mesmerised by the almost glowing bright coated seal. A rush of emotions bubbled in her core. This felt as something rare that wasn’t hers to see. 

Gyn didn’t even knew she was getting closer to the herd and only when the horn of her ship broke the trance did she realise her body was moving on its own. The seals quite alarmed by the noise started scattering and making their way back into the ocean. The woman stood up and turned to leave as she felt her footing slip on the wet rocks. 

A loud clang as her horns hit the rock. As she lifted her head and looked at the seals making their way into the water, she saw the blond seal’s eyes lock with hers. Gyn felt as if the creature was judging her. The gaze felt as if it was waiting out her next move. 

Another horn call and Gyn quickly got up dusting of the sand of her clothes and made her way back to the ship. Her pants a bit wet from slipping, made the walk back uncomfortable. As she reached the ship, she could hear the chuckeling of some of her crewmates. ‘ Could have told us you wanted to go for a swim Cap’ .’ The halfling gunslinger giggled, ignoring the playful glare her captain gave her. 

She saw Callum getting back on the ship with his hands full of small game, looks like someone has had a successful hunt. One by one the crew made their way back on the ship and set course to Oresk.

* * *

Oresk’s port town smells of spice and salt. As the group entered the docks from their rowboat and stepped on the white beach, they navigated through the quickly set up tents of which traders tried to sell them jewelry,guns and food. The captain dismissed most of her crew to go to their homes and lovers they have on this island. Callum stayed by her side, as did Rayhes, a muscular triton they picked up not long ago, it’s always smart to bring some muscle to deals. Just in case. 

The trio made their way to the more study city deeper in the island; brick and limestone houses replaced the rudimentary tent and wooden house structures closer to the shore.

They stopped in front of one of the many taverns of the island, The seahog. As Gyn entered she got hit with the familiar burning smell of alcohol and cigars. A couple of heads turned and almost instantly saw people leave and other started whispering. Not her problem, she thought as she scanned the room before she sat down in one of the corner booths, across from a blond scarred human man. He tipped his hat as she sat and closed the book he was reading. 

‘ So I assume you got it?’ He eyed the tiefling with great anticipation. Gyn motioned to Callum to join them at the table and as he stood next to them he dropped a small wooden chest on the table. ‘ I’ve held my part of the deal, -’ Gyn began as she opened the small wooden box, revealing inside an array of colored pearls. As the human got closer she snapped it close again. ‘ Fifty dragon pearls. Now for my payment.’ She said as her yellow eyes pierced the human’s. 

He fiddled a bit with his satchel before reaching in and taking out a bag. ‘ All is in there, seventy platinum pieces and fifty gold.’ He placed the bag on the table and reached for the chest. A dagger was stabbed dangerously close to the reaching hand. ‘ We will count before trading, good sir.’ Gyn smiled a toothy grin as she pulled the dagger back out. Callum taking the bag and sitting next to his captain to start counting. 

The longer Callum counted the more the man sweated. Gyn cared little, dragon pearls are hard to get. Her ship and crew got damaged while diving for them, so she was not going to let herself be scammed out even one gold piece.

A few minutes later Callum finished counting. The way his ears flicked back told her enough. She motioned Rayhes over and the triton took seat next to the man. 

‘ How much is missing sir?’ Gyn kept her tone flat and cold. The man averted his eyes and kept him mouth shut. Callum chipped in, ‘ About ten platinum and fifteen gold.’ The tiefling scraped her nails against the wooden table. The man in front of her visibly shaking at this point.

‘ Are the efforts and lives of me and my crew a joke to you, good sir?’ Her tone sweet but dripping with venom. The man shaked his head. ‘ No mam,but!’ Another dagger slammed in the table. ‘ Here’s how things are gonna go down.’

* * *

A frightful man ran out of the bar, nose bleeding and eye swollen. A few beats later the trio of triton, tiefling and tabaxi also excited the building. Bag of coin in hand and the chest filled with pearls in the other. The triton wiped his bloodied fists and after a nod from his captain, he made his way into town with a grin on his and face while Gyn and Callum made their way back to the shore. 

The duo made their way back onto the ship with the little rowboat. As Gyn put everything away, Callum leaned out the window smoking a cigar. ‘We’ll divide the money when everybody is back, as soon as we are ready to go we’ll head straight to Kelthan.’ She walked over to her friend stealing the cigar for a second, taking a long drag before she handed it back. ‘ I don’t want these longer than necessary, we could use the coin.’ 

Callum breathed out a cloud of smoke. ‘ So what now Gyn?’ She joined him in the window looking over the deep blue. ‘ Now, my dear friend, we go enjoy ourselves for a couple of days’ She grinned while nudging Callum. 

As they joked and got ready to get back into the town, Gyn would have sworn that she saw a light blurr circle around the back of the ship.

* * *

Soft sand under charcoal feet. Gyn walked the shore of Oresk. Another restless night, another disappointed lay with another nameless harlot of the town. Wasted coin. The emotionless hands, empty words and fearful glint in her eyes, was enough for Gyn to just call the whole thing of. 

She brought the cigar back to her mouth taking a long drag from it. The taste of tobacco washed away the cheap perfume that still lingered on her tongue. Blowing out a big cloud of smoke, it danced in the night sky, evaporating into nothing. She sighed, finding herself an old abandoned broken row boat on the shore. Sitting down in it, the woman took out a bottle of rum from her satchel. 

Undoing the cork, she raised the bottle to the ocean before taking a big swig of the burning liquid. The sound of waves hitting the beach became a soothing hymn as the tiefling’s tail followed rhythm, softly thudding against the old wood of the boat. 

A few swings later, Gyn started to drift between worlds. The ocean lulling her to sleep. The sweet call of the waters at her feet. 

A crack. 

Gyn’s eyes shot open and stared straight into the golden ones of the blond woman hanging over her. She was processing the entire thing. Her mind was slightly buzzed, this was probably not real. Probably just a wishful visage. The woman above the tiefling tilted her head. Gyn’s eyes drifted over her features, there was something elfish about her. Smooth and round face, slightly pointed ears. A half elf maybe? Whatever she was, she was the most beautiful little thing Gyn has ever seen. 

‘ Oh please gods, don’t take this enchanting visage away from me.’ She slurred as she lifted her hand to touch the face of the woman curiously watching over her. It had to be a visage for real, no eyes ever looked at her without fear, let alone curiosity. 

No, this couldn’t be, she thought as her hand connected to the soft warm flesh of the woman above her. Never has Gyn sobered up so fast, in a flash she sat up not caring that the world spinned for a few moments. She looked back at the woman behind her, now she noticed how her long blond hair was braided in large thick braids covering most of her form. Her very naked form.

‘ By the gods, lass aren’t ya cold?’ She shifted out of her jacket. The elf looking at the tiefling with wide eyes. She was clutching onto a furred coat of sorts. Gyn asked her again in elvish, sure it was rustic and probably horribly pronounced. But the girl still didn’t budge. 

They just stared at each other as the night breeze blew against their hair. After a few moments the girl stood up. Her hair and coat covering her well enough to keep her decent. She shook of the sand of her knees before getting into Gyn’s personal space. The tiefling looked up her, up close she saw the pieces of coral and seashells braided in with her hair. She felt the hand go over her horns with almost a childlike curiosity. Brushing against the jewelry before reaching in the fur coat. Gyn saw the familiar glint of one of her long chain rings appear from within the fur. 

She couldn’t remember when she had lost that. The elf reached for Gyn’s ashy grey hand and placed the chain into it. The girl smiled, her small fangs showing. Gyn smiled back with her own toothy grin, praying to all the gods of the sea that whatever this is, isn’t just a sweet drunk dream to torment her. 

‘ Thank you.’ Gyn whispered, knowing that the girl didn’t understood her anyway. The elf ran her finger over her horns one last time before she walked down the beach toward the water. Gyn scrambled to her feet and followed the girl. Or at least tried to as she stumbled back into the sand. She groaned as her head pounded and her vision blurred. A soft whisper in the night air. A language Gyn heard before by Rayhes and Dafnir the sea elf in her crew. Something primordial. By the gods above she hoped she would remember that when she sobered up. 

* * *

The sun shone down harshly, the tiefling groaned as she spat out sand and hair. Her clothes covered in sand as she was still on the beach. Seagulls called out harsly, it rang in her head. 

She swatted at the bunch screaming at her in front, she heard the jingle of the jewelry curled around her hand. She stared at it, before everything from last night flooded back and she quickly sat up. Her world spinning once more, she should really stop doing that.

Once everything was normal again she stumbled her way back to shore and payed a young elf boy to row her to her boat. When she finally got on the boat she made her way straight to Callum’s quarters. ‘Cal, you won’t believe what happened last night.’

\--

One lengthy retelling later, Callum leaned against his friend. ‘ And you didn’t even get her name?’ The feline scoffed. Gyn groaned. ‘ She didn’t understand common or elvish and I doubt she would speak infernal.’ The tiefling clutched a pillow to her face, the tabaxi next to her chuckled. 

The pair stayed like that for a while, the tiefling lamenting about the gorgeous woman she’d probably never seeing again and Callum trying to comfort her. Eventually Gyn sat up with a long sigh. Callum patted her back. ‘ Why don’t you go back tonight? Try your luck maybe your blond beauty will be back’ He chuckled. ‘Just keep your head clear this time.’ He nudged her and Gyn chuckled back. ‘Might be the first bright idea you’ve had in years, Callum.’ 

* * *

The day dragged on, Gyn tried to busy herself all day with her regular duties. Planning the next route,dividing the treasures of a recent raid and the money from the dragon pearls. At noon she sparred with some of the crewmates who stayed on deck. Her mind was elsewhere the entire day. She kept going back to the half elf woman she saw last night. Her gorgeous white blond hair, honey gold eyes and that whisper,her voice a sweet melody dancing in the night . 

‘ I got it!’ Callum ran up the deck towards his captain. ‘Got what Callum?’ 

‘The amulet of translation, that will help with your little language barrier problem.’ Callum dangled the gold and ruby necklace with a horned seashell hanging from it, in front of Gyn. 

There was a spark in the tieflings eyes. She grabbed the feline and smooched him on his nose. 

‘ Callum you are an absolute godsend.’ The tabaxi grinned wide and purred in response. He secured the necklace around her neck and hugged his friend.

Gyn didn’t know what she would do without the little bastard. ‘I owe you big time Cal.’ The tabaxi nudged Gyn. ‘ You bet your tail you do.’ 

* * *

Gyn wandered the shore late at night once again. Deep down under all the excited feelings, she felt the dread of all of this being for nothing. The chance of meeting the woman again might be non existing. She shook her head as she once again sat down in the old broken down rowboat. 

She lit a cigar, clouding the clear night sky with thick smoke. Excitement was coursing to her veins. Even if nothing happened tonight, she wouldn’t be able to get sleep anyway in her current state. 

Her tail hanging over the boat, drawing lazy circles in the sand. She lost track of time as she traced the old wood surrounding her. It creaked and groaned around her. After a bit the tiefling sat up, gazing over the black sea at the horizon. The soft coming and going of the waves hitting the sandy beach the only real noise in the night. 

The tiefling hugged her knees. Maybe last night was nothing more than a drunk daydream. A hopeful illusion brought by the bitter water. She groaned into the night, ready to get up. Another sound pitched into the air. A scream and the tell tale laughs and yells of drunk men. 

Gyn was quickly on her feet, running in the direction of the comotion. She rounded the corner and sure enough there was a trio of men surrounding a smaller figure on the ground. One of them had a coat of sorts in his hands. In an instance the tiefling recognised it. A blond fur coat, in between the legs of them she saw blond hair pooling in the sand. 

‘ Hey, ya bloody bastards, back of the lass.’ She nearly growled her voice booming, echoing into the night. One of the men stumbled and tripped in the sand as the two others turned. Their faces red as a beet and as she got closer she could smell the stench of cheap rum and wine. ‘ Give her back her coat and scramble back to your miserable alleys before y'all get hurt.’

The men laughed in her face. All 3 of them humans. Gyn scoffed, how they judged her and other like her for being monsters but look at them now. Her hand ready to grab her dagger if needed. The men slurred their words it was hard to make out what they where saying. One of them charged at Gyn, stumbling in the sand missing her by a long shot. Gyn tripped him, flicking the piece of glass out of his hand with her tail. As she saw the other from the corner of her eyes advancing on her, she quickly pulled her dagger. 

A swift motion, a whisper in infernal. The dagger cutting the man in his arm as he brushed against her. The edges of the cloth catching fire. The man screamed patting out the flames. She swiftly moved to the one clutching the coat before taking it from him. Instantly she saw the large rip in the coat. The tiefling growled as she stabbed the dirty bastard in the should. 

‘ Get your disgusting faces out of here before all of you face the wrath of the Ember of the sea.’ She hissed at him, his eyes grew wide, clutching his shoulder the man booked it to the town. Screaming all the way about the she devil killing his friends. 

Gyn scoffed, glaring the man down as he ran. A soft sob brought her back to the woman in front of her. Her knees bleeding, scratches and cuts all over her arms. The tiefling got down on her knees, carefully wrapping the woman in her coat. She could feel the blond woman shiver under her fingers. 

‘ Hey it’s alright, can you stand?’ The woman’s eyes widened as Gyn spoke. Thank the gods the necklace worked. ‘ I..I think so.’ She stammered confused. Her voice a whisper, it reminded Gyn of the echo you hear of the sea in seashells. As the woman tried to stand she buckled back on her bloodied knees and winced. Gyn quickly scooped her up, the blonde let out a surprised yelp. ‘ It’s alright lass, I’m just taking you somewhere to clean ya up.’ 

Gyn looked down and saw those big honey gold eyes staring straight up at her. ‘ Is that okay for you?’ The woman nodded and clinged to her coat as the tiefling started to head back towards her ship. After a few minutes of silence Gyn grew curious. ‘ Do you have a name doll?’ 

‘Lihlyn’ 

* * *

The tiefling placed the woman on the bed in the med bay. It wasn’t a very big room. Just four beds and trays and cabinets with medical supplies. As Gyn went to get some bandages and a sewing kit, Lihlyn stayed quiet. She’s been quiet the entire way back. 

‘How..do you know Aquan?’ Gyn almost missed the question it was so quiet. She turned back with her hands full supplies, dropping it next to Lihlyn. ‘ I don’t.’ the tiefling chuckled and pointed at her necklace. ‘This necklace let’s me understand and speak any language.’ 

Gyn felt the hands of the other trace the cord of the necklace down to the seashell resting against her chest. The tiefling’s breath hitched, the big gold eyes focused on the seashell. As Lihlyn toyed with the ruby and gold pendant, Gyn started to clean up the wounds on her knees. 

A few minutes later every cut and scratch was cleaned, or atleast the ones that Gyn could see. Her hands traced the fur coat, now in the light of the room she noticed the blond fur looked a lot like the blond seal she saw on Bulta. Maybe there is a herd nearby with them. Her fingers got stuck in a tear and Gyn stood back up. She extended her hand. ‘ If you give me that I’ll sew it up, have it as good as new.’

Lihlyn looked worried for a second. Her fingers clutching before handing over her coat. 

‘ I can have it back right?’ Gyn nodded at her and sat down next to her on the bed. She focussed on the task at hand. Sewing back together the coat, trying to ignore the naked woman leaning against her staring at every stitch she made. 

Gyn started to hum an old sailor song. The sound pitched as she felt the arms of the other wrap around her waist. A soft warm breath against her neck. 

‘ You are quite a funny creature.’ Finger trailing up her sides, against her neck and tracing her horns. ‘ I’ve never seen any of you land people with these.’ She whispered against Gyn’s neck. 

Ashy skin became darker, the hairs on her neck standing up. She could feel herself burning up. How could such a gentle soft touch just make her feel like falling apart. She had fought creatures without batting an eye, without fear. She has looked death in the eyes and brushed it of. But these curious lingers, these hands were making her feel like she could crumble at any moment. 

It was hard focussing, she felt the needle brush her fingers a few times. ‘ Wait, what do you mean land people?’ Gyn tilted her head slightly. Staring back, where those curious eyes again. ‘ Aren’t you one of those yourself?’ She chuckled. 

‘No.’ Lihlyn whispered. ‘ I’m something else, something curious. Like you are.’ Gyn finally sewed the last stitch with the last effort to keep her hand steady. ‘ There we go all done.’

She handed the coat back to its owner. Lyn brushed her hands through the fur before taking it and wrapping herself back into it.

‘Thank you, Gyn.’ The tiefling smiled. ‘ No problem, Lihlyn.’ 

Wandering hands trailed up her tail.Gyn twitched and coiled it around the curious hands.

‘Quite the touchy one aren’t ya?’ Lihlyn just giggled in response, oh Gyn would fight empires for this woman already.

Her grey hands wandered against pale skin. Finding the warmth of her pink dusted cheeks. Gyn’s fingers lingered there before pulling her close. Her lips barely brushed against Lihlyn, she could feel the other sucking in air. She hold her there was a second, though it felt like centuries passing. 

Gyn moved closer, a fire coursed through her veins as her lips connected with Lihlyn’s. She tasted like the sea, the taste of salt on those lips, on her tongue. Her ashy grey hands danced in the sandy blond hair and she felt the pale hands fiddle with her blouse. 

The tiefling halted for a second, a moment of clarity. 

‘Not here love. I know of a way more comfortable place then some shabby bed.’

Lihlyn grinned and wrapped her arms around Gyn’s neck, followed by her thick thighs around the tieflings waist. 

Gyn lifted her up like she was nothing more than a bag of feathers. Walking wasn't easy though. Not with all of Lihlyn’s hair getting tangled each couple of steps with the long legs of the tiefling. Giggling all the way, bumping into the walls, some excited yelps from the pale one. Gyn could have cared less about the noise. 

Finally making it to her quarters she mostly used their combined weight to push open the door, not even bothering with the door handle. Kicking it closed behind her, she continued carrying this gorgeous woman to her bed. Those curious honey eyes never leaving her face. Never repulsive or scared. 

The naked back of Lihyn met the soft silky bed. Her hair pooling around her, like waves lapping at her pale skin and the soft sheets. Gyn looked over this woman. Stroked her sides while leaning over her. She lowered herself till her lips brushed her ears and whispered; 

‘ I’m going to worship you in so many ways, it will put the gods to shame. They will strike me down and drag me back to the hells of which I came.‘ 


End file.
